Amelia Snape Black, Severus Snape's Wife and Story
by I.Will.Not.Be.Perfect.For.You
Summary: Amelia Snape Black, Just You Know Severus Snape's Wife and Story you know the usual. Amelia Black is an original character and Sirius's little sister who evidently falls in love with the Mauraders favorite bully pulpit. It's basically the two falling in love. Sev/oc
1. Chapter 1

"Amelia Black get your skinny little arse over here!" A purple Lily Evans chased a small brunette down the crowded Hogwarts's corridors. "You better get this stuff off NOW!" Said the purple haired and skinned girl.

The little Slytherin girl ran down the maze of corridors smiling to ear to ear as she turned a corner and disappeared into the Room of Requirements before Lily could even imagine catching up to the little Amy. Amy, once safe; sighed and sat in a chair among the mess of things, loving how chaotic it all looked. Almost looking like the queen of the room from the way she was sitting like royalty in her throne. She eventually got back up and climbed under the some ruble, just enough so she couldn't be seen, but she could see them. So she laid there and waited for someone to come looking for her. Took longer than she thought, and her eyes eventually started to droop as she waited on her four boys to find her soon.

*hours, minutes, seconds?*

Crr...

Amy's sleep heavy eyes cracked open wondering what the noise could be.

Crr...

Her sleep heavy mind worked slowly and laboriously trying to figure out what it was.

CRRRRR

Her eyes widened in the sudden realization, she scrambled climbing to get out. Crawling on her hands and knees panicking the entire way out. Finally escaping and relaxing as her heart pounded in her ears.

CRACK!

An entire mountain of junk piled on the girl crushing her waist, and allowing random -but heavy objects to hit her upper back and head. She opened her mouth to scream in agony, but no sound came out. She was a mute, she couldn't talk, let alone scream. Not since-

Amy shook her head and cleared her head of unpleasant thoughts. She needed to get out, she could feel the furniture and books and Merlin knows what on top of her, pressing in her spine. She didn't have her wand, she didn't need one since she couldn't utter a word let alone a spell. Her eyes watered as her hands clawed the smooth ground.

Most people would wonder why would they let a mute girl who couldn't utter a spell or use a wand into a school of witch craft and wizardry. The main reason was the fact that she didn't need spells or wands to make things happen she could just think the spell, but would be increasingly difficult. Learning A simple levitation spell would take five to ten minutes for the average witch/ wizard, but for her would take five to ten hours, until she mastered it. Overall she was an impressive witch, and right now she was too scared to think.

_Calm._ Amy's breath eradicated, she could only ignore the voice in her head. _Amy! Calm down!_ Amy jumped, well bounced slightly at the sudden voice in her head. Her breathing slowed, she forced her heart out of her head, and thought. She could think of only one spell that could get her help. She couldn't help wonder who's voice was it in her head, was it hers? She didn't know she hasn't heard it since-

_Expecto Potronum._ She thought too weakly, all the blood in her body wasn't on her upper half. Only a small blue wisp blew in front of her paling face. _Expecto-_ she can't feel her finger tips. _Expecto_ she started firmly, it's getting too hard to breath. _I can't die, I can't, who'll protect Sirius? He doesnt need much protecting anymore, he's not with momma anymore Prongs can take care of him..._ She thought starting to adjust with the idea of death.

_Your just going to let yourself die. Like everything, you're going to let things happen to you._

_No I want to live, I'm going to live._

_Then once in your life fight._

With all her force with her last, "Expecto." She gritted her teeth. "Potronum." only a small wisp again in front of her face,her eyes watered. Only the fact the wisp didn't go away or fade, the wisp danced in front of her, shaped as a small person with wings, that soon flew off in the hopes of finding help.

* * *

A group of Gryffindor boys sat in the library trying to figure out their potions homework.

"Gah! Prongs we need Lily to help us!" Moony said covering his tired eyes, leaning in his chair. "I get none of this."

Padfoot followed Moony's suit, "No Lily won't leave her dorm, we need Amy, she's second in our class, and supposed to be here..." Padfoot landed back on four legs. "I haven't seen her all day, not since..." He broke out laughing thinking back at the infuriated purple Lily, only to be hit on the head with: The Magical World Of History, the Enhanced Encyclopedia. "We should probably make something to keep track of her later. Come on, let's go look for her so she'll help us."

"Like a map maybe." Prongs added.

The boys nodded and got up happy for a study break.

*somewhere else*

A young Slytherin boy walked through a corridor, hating the fact that he was lost and had no clue on how to get back to the common room. He might as well be a first year, he sighed and leaned against the wall in time to dodge a little blue fairy. He gasped and looked at the flying thing as it looked at him.

"Help." The small thing chimed, it's voice was as if it were composed as bells and something else.

"I'm sorry," he responded a little lost on the fact that a little blue fairy was asking him for help. Upon closer examination he realized, he was looking at a Potronus.

"She needs help!" It screamed. "She'll die if you don't help us!" The little fairy grabbed Severus's sleeve and pulled him not too far to the Room of Requirements. "She's over here." Severus followed to see a small brunette girl in Slytherin robes under a mountain of ruble.

"Amy," he gasped as he took out his wand and tried to levitate the mountain off of her, but to no avail. He instead ran to the girl and pulled her; also in vain.

Her eyes fluttered open, she recognized the boy in front of her. A kid she often saw her brother bully, but did nothing herself to stop. He was trying to pull her out, but he wasn't strong enough. She heard something open, but she couldn't figure out what. Everything is so fuzzy, dark, and cold.

"Anyone! For the love of Merlin! She's dying!" Severus yelled upon hearing the front doors open.

"Oi, was that..." Prongs started.

"'She's going to die'... what other female frequents this place and is dumb enough to almost kill herself?" Moony said turning to look at Padfoot, but he was already gone.

"AMY!" Padfoot helped Severus pull out his sister from the ruble. Padfoot pulled his sister into his lap, "Amy open your eyes." He whimpered he pulled his sister close, "come on, open your eyes." Amy laid limp in his arms. "Your okay, just show me your okay." He pulled his face into the nape of her neck.

"Black." Severus said carefully, receiving a deathly glare from the grieving brother, he usually would have backed off, but he knew this girl. Amy was the one who gave him potions to reverse the effects of whatever her brother did to him. Amy always smiled and helped in whatever way she could. He too wanted Amy to be okay, no he needed Amy to be okay. "She might still be alive." He neared the girl as soon as Black let go of her, and pressed two fingers against her neck, to feel two small, distant, and faint thumps. "She's still alive, you have to get her to the infirmary."

Sirius nodded and carried his limp little sister, and ran. Severus close behind passing his shocked enemy's at the sight at slight team work between enemies, and the fact they too could lose a someone they also thought dearly of.

* * *

SO UM HI, I STARTED A POTTER FIC, EXCEPT ITS WAY BACK WHEN AND I DON'T KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT AND ITS SEV AND OC. BOTH ARE STRANGE MIXES AND I CAME UP WITH IT RANDOMLY WHEN I WAS THINKING OF WHAT I CURRENTLY THINK WILL BE A SEQUAL AND TELL ME IF ITS WORTH CONTINUING.

~ Your Right I'm Not Perfect


	2. what did Sirius do to his sister?

*infirmary*

Five boys sat uncharacteristically quietly, calmly, in almost lovingly concern for a young girl in a bed not too far away. Forced to stay where they are until Dumbledore gets there, to explain what's happened while Madam Pomfrey does her "job."

"So Sn- Severus." Prongs corrected himself from the glare he got from Sirius. "How do you know Amy?"

Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at James like all the others like he was a dunce.

"They're in the same house and year you dunce!" Wormtail whisper yelled.

"And they sit next to eachother in potions!" Remus said glaring at Prongs. "And lunch."

"And breakfast." Wormtail added.

"And dinner." Sirius muttered.

"They've sat together for the last four years." Remus.

"Well since she was sorted." Sirius said glumly.

Severus looked at them in disturbed shock. "She helps me with my lessons..."

"I was only trying to make small talk." Prongs said leaning in his chair in boredom. "Severus do you know why she would be hiding?" Already knowing why she was hiding wondering if he knew.

"She threw one of her Purple Plots into the baths, right?" He said looking at a current almost frienmy.

"What she made more!?" Remus almost jumped out of his chair in fear and excitement.

"Her front wasn't stained purple the last few weeks so I doubt she recently made more, or she figured out a way to keep them from exploding during the brewing." Severus explained.

"How do you know her front isn't stained purple?" Wormtail asked curiously.

Sirius sat up straight, glaring.

"Because I was their the last time she made them and her face was purple for at least a week." Sirius slumped back in his chair knowing Severus was too weak to try anything with his kid sister. Everyone in Hogwarts knew better than to go after her, or couldn't find a way over the fact that she was a mute. She didn't have many friends, just the Marauders and a few Slytherins.

"Ah, boys I usually see you in my office, I suppose you wanted a change in scenery?" An old eccentric voice asked from behind the boys.

"No Professor," Prongs stated. "We happen to be waiting on a friend who was rushed here."

"How rare of it that you five all have a mutual friend." Dumbledore stated back, "did Ms. Amy's Purple Plots have a dire effect and is Ms. Evans in a bed in that room?"

"No Professor," Severus stated. "Amy is in a bed in that room."

"Ah, now that I think of it all makes sense. Amy is one of the few that know of the Room of Requirements. I knew it was a matter of time before she managed to hurt herself." Dumbledore sighed. "Come on, let's go see how she's doing!"

"Madam Pomfrey told us to wait out here, and told us to tell you the same." Wormtail stated not looking particularly anywhere.

"She says she'll put you in a bed right next Amy if you disturb her." Prongs said hissing in mock pain as if imagining the dreadful horror Madam Pomfrey really was.

"Ah, better not take a walk down that path again." Dumbledore took a seat next to the boys. "From what I heard half of Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's girls were purple all with little Amy throwing one Purple Plot into the baths." Dumbledore chuckled. "Severus has she figured out a better potency for the potion?"

Severus looked shocked at the old man next to him. "I wouldn't know sir, we don't talk much."

Most of the boys cracked a smile at the bad pun. Sirius just slumped in his chair not really able to follow along in the conversation. He was thinking of the first day he met Amy, wasn't much to think of, he was only a year older than her and she was technically not supposed to be in his classes, she is a fourth year and not a fifth. She's just smart enough to skip a year. He remembers the small yelling bundle that was his sister. He saw the look on his parents faces, they never looked so proud. Amy was the only family member who could do and say what she wanted and never getting a proper scolding. She always had a way of taking the blame for things that Sirius did, and never got in trouble. The only one in the family that still talks to him after he left the pure blood supremacy nonsense and moved to live with Potter. She was the only family member he felt that actually loved him and was always proud of him matter what he did or how he did it.

And she could possibly be dying.

"Alright boys," Madam Pomfrey stated stepping into the small room where all the boys sat waiting. "She's stable and will most likely be okay, but probably won't wake till morning. You can see her if you like."

"But it's almost lunch!" Everyone stared at Wormtail.

"What I hope he means is that it's almost the middle of the day will it really take her that long to wake up?" Prongs hoped he corrected.

"Yes, I am afraid so." Madam Pomfrey left to deal with another student.

The now six rushed to the side of their dear friend. There she lay a thin sheet covering her pale body, enough to show that she was recently undressed for close examination, but was not buttoned all the way back. You could see some purple peeking out through the blanket. Her breathing was slow but there, without that she would look as if she were already dead.

Sirius took her cold hand and a chair next to her, he kissed her pale fingers and squeezed his eyes shut. "James can you send an owl to my mum telling her Amy's been in an accident." Giving everyone the que to get the hell out of there. "Amy..."

A few hours later Sirius was kicked out of the infirmary to go get dinner before he starved to death. He drudges over to the dining hall already extremely late for everything. He was immediately rushed to by some purple and regular colored girls, most wanting to know of he needed some oral support. He easily brushed them off and walked over to his friends. Seeing purple Lily Evans almost made him smile again, even though Potter was doing his best to keep a straight face. He sat near them but not next to them.

"Sirius, Severus told me what happened to Amy, are you okay?" Lily asked nearing him.

"Fine," he said backing away.

"Dude, we know she's all you got left from that debacle with your family." Prongs said trying to be helpful, but was obviously doing the opposite.

"I'm fine." He snapped slamming his hands on the table, standing up, and suddenly storming out of the Hall.

Whispers like: "what's wrong with him?" Said a Gryffindor girl.

Followed by: "didn't you hear?! His little sister Amy was in accident she's in the infirmary." Said a Ravenclaw girl.

"The one who turned me purple?" Exaggerated Gryffindor. "Hope she dies this purple will never get off."

"Stupefy!" A male voice from the Slytherin table yelled hitting the Gryffindor girl. No one seemed to catch who it was that casted the spell everyone seemed to duck and cover under a the tables, so they never got to catch who it was. Everyone seemed to know that the girl was obviously out of bounds, and left the situation alone. Everyone knew who cursed the girl though, no one cares enough to say anything. Once everyone got up from hiding under the tables, a few friends carried off the Gryffindor to the infirmary and everyone went- a little awkwardly- back to what they were doing.

Sirius started walking out to be caught up by Severus, "thank you for that, I would have been expelled immediately if I were I do that."

"I have no idea of what you could be referring to." Severus said convincingly except he was smirking. "Off to see you little sister?"

"No I was kicked out of the infirmary." Sirius said. "She looked like a grape about to explode, nice one."

"Thanks." They both knew the momentary unspoken truce, was just that momentary. Amy was going to get better and everything was going to go back to normal. Severus headed off to the infirmary.

*infirmary*

"Severus you know I can't let you in. A girl was just cursed, and she does not want anyone to see her in the moment and will disturb the other patients if I let anyone in. I know how you feel about Amy, but my hands are tied. Until to at least twenty minutes from now when that sleeping potion goes to work." She smirked and winked. "Your welcomed to wait."

*twenty minutes or so*

Severus entered the large room, he noticed the girl he cursed was one of Lily's friends: Mary. He was going to get an earful later. He took Sirius's previous seat and stance her cold hand in his. "Amy?" He whispered knowing he was not going to answer. She stirred, her mouth opened to a raspy gurgled sound. "Amy?" He said a little more loudly.

She rasped again, trying fairly difficultly to form words, well a word, maybe a name. Her breathing accelerated, "Ssss"

Severus was rudely pulled out of a trance by being pushed out of his chair by Sirius. "Amy? I'm here, your okay."

Amy stirred a bit and went still. Leaving the boys in question, "Sss" for "Severus" or for "Sirius"? Neither knew.

"Why are you here?! I doubt you'll be able to have lessons tutoring this afternoon!" He whisper yelled.

"She's my friend!" Severus whisper yelled back.

"You two better just be 'friends'." Sirius threatened.

"What will you do? What if she happens to like me?" Severus whispered back almost tauntingly.

"I- I-"

"Nothing, she hates it when you mess with me you know, she would scold you if you could." He whispered back. "She told me, well showed me."

"Showed you what?" He asked already dreading the answer.

"I know what you did that stopped her from ever speaking again." Severus threatened. "She made me swear not tell anyone without her consent."

"She would never show you, not without making sure."

"We used the unbreakable curse, I know what you did."

* * *

WHAT DID HE DO? WHY COULDN'T AMY SPEAK? I REALLY HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHY... SUGGESTIONS?

Perfection Is a Word That Shouldn't Exist Because Its Impossible and Just Depresses Everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius looked a Severus in hopes of finding that he was bluffing, except Severus was serious. "Why would she tell you of all people?"

"If you haven't noticed, which you probably haven since you've always been so thick that couldn't possible for you to notice." Severus glared back at him.

"Noticed what?" Sirius spat.

"We've been dating for the last four years now? Five in February." He said almost at speaking level. To be fair only a select few Slytherins and one particular Gryffindor knew about the whole thing.

"You were practically fawning over Evans since, ever! How do you expect me to believe you could have been dating my sister faithfully all this time?" Sirius whispered back.

"It was an act, Lily was in on it."

"I was." A purple girl said from a few beds away, making the two jump, and stare. Partially shocked that she was purple then remembered the reason Amy was in the bed. "Severus told me after I pestered him a few times when we were second years and told me, they couldn't look like a couple. Knowing you I agreed to let him use me to throw you guys off of their trail." Lily said nearing them. "Even though I have been close to telling you four right away, I couldn't betray Sev in the chances that you would kill him if you found out."

"Your right, I will kill him!" Sirius pulled out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Severus said immediately. "No matter the situation we will not have a duel in the infirmary right next to Amy's bed where she could possibly get hurt. Madam Pomfrey will kill us both. Now we should both wait until she wakes up so she can give her side of the story."

"Well that's pretty nice since she can't talk, after four almost five years of dating what makes you think that she can suddenly say anything?"

"After four almost five years of dating we found a way around that barrier." He sneered back.

"Your 'barriers' better have been metaphorical not physical." Sirius sneered pushing past the blushing Severus and glaring at the too purple-to-notice-any-coloration Lily.

Severus slumped in the once occupied chair. "What the hell am I going to do?"

"What are you going to do when he finds out you two already slept together?" Lily whispered almost in his ear.

Severus blushed deeper remembering that night still vividly etched into his mind. That fourth year Christmas night they both stayed at Hogwarts, basically had the dorms to themselves. She was sitting on his bed wearing a red ribbon with a bow on her chest, and only the red ribbon and bow on her chest. "I would prefer him not knowing that small piece of information, thank you very much."

"Well to be fair you never told me, I just found out by finding- ahem- something incriminating in your room one summer." Lily crossed her arms. "You used to trust me with more Severus I couldn't believe you didn't tell me."

"She made me swear not to tell anyone." Severus said massaging the bridge of his nose. "You forced it out of me. I don't like talking about this."

"Alright I'll leave, don't stay here too long alright?"

"Yeah whatever." He took Amy's now warmer hand into his. After a few hours he was kicked out of the infirmary and was escorted back to his common room so no one would think he was sneaking about.

*Gryffindor Common Room*

"Severus Snape and my sister have been dating all this time!" Sirius nearly shouted imagining an evil Severus touching his young innocent baby sister. "And your girlfriend knew about it so I know you knew about it! So you better fucking spill Prongs!" Sirius glared at his long time friend.

"We aren't dating!" Prongs retorted, cringed and held his arms up trying to block from any attacks.

"A year ago you were!"

"We didn't do much talking!" He blurted out, partially true, but was mostly to keep things secret. Amy could throw purple plots in the boys baths if he didn't keep his mouth shut.

"How long has he been going off?" Moony whispered off to the side to Wormtail.

"Four, almost five hours." Wormtail whispered back. "The same number as Snivels and Amy." The two broke out into hushed chuckles

"Excuse me?!" Lily said looking shocked at her sometimes friend who was in love with her, making her look like a slut.

"Wait shush, it's about to get good." Moony shushed.

"Sirius for your information I kept their secret! Amy being Amy I let her get away with a lot and I don't like her, but Severus was and is my best friend. He loves Amy more than anything, and he asked me to keep it a secret so I did."

"That insignificant little!... He might as well have been a bloody filthy mudblood! All mudbloods are no good! When my par-" he stopped himself and went over why he just said. His old blood supremacy thoughts were kicking back in. Why did he just say that? With Lily in the room no less. "Lily-" she ran up to the girls dormitory. "Can this day get any worse?"

"Hey she could be sleeping with him."

Everyone glared at Wormtail, except for Moony for they secretly fist bumped.

*Slytherin Common Room*

"Severus!" Bella and Narcissa ran up to him. "How Amy? Is she okay?" Bella asked.

"Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us go in to see her all day!" Narcissa huffed being extremely upset. "We're her family, unlike her idiotic brother."

"Madam Pomfrey said she won't wake up until tomorrow afternoon." Severus said drudging over to one of the couches. He put his face in his hands and sighed. "Her brother knows now."

"The idiot one!?" Narcissa gasped.

"I don't think the other one would really care." Bella retorted. "The other one is too stuck up to ever care."

"Sorry mate your definitely dead." Malfoy placed a hand on Severus's shoulder. "Don't think there's much we can do, but if you like we'll go to the funeral."

"Haha." Severus shook off the hand. "Let's just forget it, the whole school will know by tomorrow morning." Severus got up and left to his dorm.

"Wonder what's going to happen..." Evan asked looking up at the dormitories. "The Marauders are a hot headed bunch. How long do you think it would be until I can ask Amy out?"

"Stupefy!" Narcissa and Bella got up and left to the dormitories. Everyone seemed to follow their suit.


	4. Just Let Her Be Okay

*Severus in his dorm*

He couldn't sleep since all he could think about was Amy And her older git brother. She was speaking he thought "Sss" burned through his mind Severus or Sirius? Does she love me more than she loves her brother? I certainly love her more than her brother. I want to marry her the second we graduate. Marry her, love her, she wants to make her own pranks brand, I want to work in potions, we both want children. Severus's mind instantly went back to the last time they slept together. Three months ago, the last time they were left alone long enough for him to get it in. They were in the common room of all places. Severus groaned and rolled over in the fact that he was thinking of that at a time like this, and the fact that it might never happen again.

Amy is a determined person, if she wants to be with him, she probably does, she'll find a way. If she can't find a way she'll make a way.

He thought back to when he first saw her, when she was first sorted.

FLASH BACK

Severus and Malfoy were deducing the kids by how they looked. Both instantly agreed when they saw a small quiet girl who hid behind her thick black hair, would be another Hufflepuff. Imagine the shock when the old battered hat boomed "Slytherin" to the entire crowd. Malfoy shrugged it off.

Severus thought, she looks so quiet and shy, wonder what kind of mind she has. He yet to find out what a strange, yet amazingly beautiful mind. He remembered staring at the girl the rest of the dinner. "Oi, Malfoy what was her name again?"

"Amy, wasn't it?" Malfoy stated. "Yeah I think?"

"Amy?" Narcissa asked, sitting near by and able to hear them.

Severus nodded.

"She's our cousin her full name is Amy Black." Bellatrix finished stabbing the pie uneventfully. "Cissy do you think Severus Snape has a crush on our little Amy?"

"I dunno maybe." Narcissa looked at her elder sister, smirking. She looked over where Amy was sitting listening to some kids she met in the train. "Amy! Come sit with us!"

Amy got up and silently excused herself from her group and walked over to her cousins. She waved at the group of second and third years.

Bella was the one who got up and hugged her. "Everyone this is our little cousin Amy." Amy again politely waved at the group. "Amy this is," Bella pointed to a slender blond somewhat handsome young man. "Lucius Malfoy. This is his friend," he said pointing to a young man with shoulder length black hair, "Severus Snape." She then went on to all the others in the group. Bella then sat her down next to her, which somehow happened to be right in front of Severus.

"So Amy, I was pretty surprised to hear you getting Slytherin, you look so shy and quiet." Lucius stated.

Amy just smiled and nodded.

"What do you expect she's mute." Severus said thinking out loud, suddenly praying that he was right for he was going to look like a major idiot if he wasn't.

Amy smiled brightly and nodded. Severus's heart was sent a flutter, that smile could freeze hell over.

"Why would they let a mute girl into Hogwarts?" A Slytherin girl asked.

Amy smirked and nodded over Severus's shoulder, thinking a bit hardly she managed to levitate a glass into the air and tip over onto a girl who was particularly rude to her on the train ride.

Lily Evans jumped out of her seat drenched in what appeared to be orange juice. "Gah! Who did this?!" She screeched.

Severus stared at the girl in front of him in shock and horror. "Why did you do that?"

She was rude to me. Flashed through everyone she was with's mind. They all stared in shock in what she just did, even the sisters were shocked with her boldness. Then Bella erupted in laughter, then Narcissa, then the entire Slytherin table, to just the entire Hall. With the exception of the teachers. Amy was smiling and looked up to the teachers to catch no other than Albus Dumbledore's eye, he knew. She knew he knew that she just magically poured orange juice on Lily Evans.

Lily dashed out of the Great Hall in massive embarrassment. The Marauders were shocked at the sudden loss of attention and to the new prankster who managed to get everyone's attention five minutes after being sorted. Except no one outside of the small group of Slytherins and Dumbledore knew that Amy had done it.

"Welcome to the group!" Evan said slapping her back making her lurch forward.

She almost smiled again but she knew she was in a massive amount of trouble.

Dumbledore stood up, "Amelia Black!" He boomed through the entire room. Everyone froze and looked at the small newly made Slytherin and back to Dumbledore. "Would you please refrain from using your magic outside of your classes, thank you." He sat back down and made a comment on the food they were having.

Everyone stayed quiet for a minute, some stared at Dumbledore in shock some stared at Amy's shocked face. Soon everyone went back to eating and talking.

END OF FLASHBACK

Severus smiled to himself, ever since then there had been a deep hatred between Amy and Lily, and Amy had been deemed Slytherin House's very own prankster, the queen of it. Was very well known and affiliated with Gryffendor's group of kings the Marauders. Even though she poured OJ on his best friend five minutes after meeting her, he doesn't think he has ever been so in love with someone in his life.

He wasn't going to let some bully get in the way of that, even though that bully has been bullying him most of his school life, and could probably kill him. plus the fact that he is the only person Amy would care about not approving of the relationship.

Severus sighed and relentlessly closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

ah so i'm not going to write much since i have not gotten many reviews, one actually and i think that was my best friend trying to support me on me continuing writing. So tell me is this actually any good? I don't know, just read my R&amp;R

NotPerfectEnoughIsEnough.


	5. Chapter 5

*Saturday Morning*

Sirius got up bright and early to see if Amy was awake yet. He hurried to the infirmary to see Severus Snape by Amys bedside talking to one another. Talking.

Severus smiled brilliantly, pressed his lips against hers, and held her tightly. Even from where Sirius was standing he could tell, just by seeing the way that they looked at each other. The way they've always looked at each other, he was just too blind to see it, they love each other. Severus looked up and saw Sirius staring at the couple.

Amy turned around, her smiling face faltered, she turned back to Severus and told him to do something. Even then he knew he's never seen her so happy in his life.

Severus looked at her one more time, hugged her, got up and walked over to Sirius. "She wants to talk to you." He then walked out of the room.

Sirius stared at his younger sister who was sitting in her bed looking out at the shining bright day it was outside. Sirius slowly walked to her. "Amy?"

"Sirius." She said back smiling, her voice was a little rasped, sounded like a song made of Christmas bells. Instantly took his breath away.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He said taking the seat next to her bed.

"Yes, Sirius I know you know about me Severus, and I want to tell you now, were not breaking up. I love him and he loves me." She stated boldly.

"I know," he stated him in a defeated way. "I could tell by the way he looked at you, and the way you look at him. It's obvious, I can't believe that I never noticed it before. I don't really approve, not now anyways, but I'm okay with it." He placed a hand on her cheek. "I wish you just told me earlier."

"Tell you what? Oh remember that boy you humiliate and hate? Yeah him, I'm dating him bye!" She retorted. She looked down "You don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone about what you did."

Sirius opened his mouth.

"AMY!" The siblings turn to see a brunette beaming at the two.

"Belly!" She yelled beaming back.

Bellatrix already had her in a tight hug before she realized. "Did you just call me 'Belly'? Did you just talk?!"

"Yep. Is Cissy here!?" Amy asked so innocently.

Sirius got up and walked out so the girls could have their moment.

"Have you been faking all this time?" Bella asked sitting down on her bed.

"No Madam Pomfrey told me that my vocal cords were messed up and out of place and when everything hit me, it put my vocal chords back into place. So now I can talk."

"Gah!" Bella pulled her back into her arms. "Never call me Belly in public,"

"Can I call you Bella?" She asked straining to breath.

"Yes! Now come on! I can't wait to see everyone's faces!" Bella pulled her out of the bed.

"Um... Bella I would like to go to my dorm and change first." She said awkwardly trying to cover herself from when her and Severus were "making up for lost time," her bra was ripped, the hem of her skirt was right under her bra, and her underwear was shredded. You could tell she was just a few seconds ago shagged.

Bella blushed and helped her look almost presentable . "Is Severus that much of an animal you are in the infirmary? He should be more gentle with you."

Amy blushed even deeper, "he was being gentle."

Bella took her hand and the two ran to the dormitories. Bella had her back turned as Amy put on a few freshening up charms and new set of clothing. "You and Severus," Bella started slowly. "You two know what your doing? You guys are getting pretty serious."

"I take an anti pregnancy potion every month." Amy said quietly. "Can't be too careful? Can I?" She smile weakly.

"Your parents are going to be so pissed."

"Don't care. I'll tell them they've always have let me do what I wanted, never scolded me once! So to get back at them I started dating a half blood, but I fell in love with him! So it's your fault!" She beamed up at her elder cousin she saw as an elder sister.

"Knowing them they'll probably let you get away with it. What about Sirius? You were talking to him before I got there."

"He said he's okay with it, he doesn't approve, not yet anyways. But he's okay with it so it's a start. Let's go to breakfast!" She said running a comb through her hair.

* * *

*The Great Hall*

The second she stepped through the doors everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Some glared at her for turning them or someone they know purple, some in curiosity if the rumors of her and Severus have been right all along, and some were wondering what was going on and why was everyone staring at that girl going through their mind.

"Why is everyone staring?" Amy whispered to Bella.

"You spent an entire day and night an infirmary, during dinner last night, a Gryffindor was making fun of you and got hexed. Probably trying to be safe." Bella lead them to their group.

"Hey guys!" Amy said smiling and waving. They stared as Amy took a seat next to Severus and pressed her lips against Severus's cheek. "Hey babe."

"Babe? I like it." He pulled her closer.

She giggled.

Soon the Hall slowly filled with noise and everyone went back to their lives.

"Since when could you talk?" Narcissa blurted out.

"Since this morning when I woke up."

Their day went by with questions and laughter and stares. Amy had never been so ecstatic, she hated keeping her and Severus a secret, and now everyone knows. No ones really seems to take offense, at most everyone was more shocked by the fact that she was talking and were considering if she had managed to stay quiet for four years.

The Marauders were acting to say the least, a bit odd. None of them were causing any trouble or planning or plotting. They were trying to act nonchalant and everyone noticed, everyone thought they were planning something big against Slytherin House. Amy knew they weren't plotting, they were mourning, was she dead to them? Was she not herself anymore? Do they hate her now?

Amy pulled on her nightgown, pushed out unpleasant thoughts, and looked out her window. _Full moon_ she thought to herself._ I wonder if I should go..._ She crawled in her bed and felt something crunch, she instantly jumped out of her bed. _Please don't let there be a broken seal and now I'm cursed forever! _She lifted her blanket to see a semi-crushed folded dark blue envelope with the name Amy sprawled over the front. _There's no seal so it's possible it's not cursed then it could open an airborne potion and knock me out cold._ Amy grabbed the envelope, doesn't look like a love letter. The trunk was getting full so she couldn't take anymore spineless losers leaving tokens of love, expressing a secret love for her beauty.

_Dearest Amelia Black,_

_We the Marauders cordially un- invite you to ever help or affiliate yourself with us the Marauders._

_Blah blah blah rubbish fillers ah!_

_We the Marauders would prefer it if you no longer helped us (the Marauders) with Moony's (Remus Lupin's) special problems, thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Wormtail, (Peter Pettigrew)_

_Moony, (Remus Lupin)_

_Padfoot, (Sirius Black)_

_Prongs (James Potter)_

Amy's eyes brimmed with tears, her heart hurt from the lost of friends, and her brain was furious how dare they!

She stormed out of her dorm, out of the castle, past the Whomping Willow, and morphing into a tigress once in the tunnel.

* * *

*Shrieking Shack*

_Padfoot are you sure she'll come?_ Prongs asked telepathically.

_We told her not to, of course she's coming. _Sirius replied.

_She sure takes her time._ Wormtail added bored completely. A low growl erupted right next to him making him jump out of his spot and scurry to Prongs. _She's here! She's here!_

_What the hell was the meaning of that letter you sent me?!_ She growledf loudly.

_Oh took you long enough._ Prongs said as he pranced to another part of the cabin.

_What do you mean? _She growled at him.

_We wanted to talk to you, but you are always around so many others. So to get you here we told you not knowing you would do the exact opposite_. Padfoot explained.

_Then what the hell do you want?_ Still seething over the fact of what they did.

_We wanted to know if your going to change_. Moony said walking out of a room and into the same room as them.

_What do you mean?_ She asked sitting calming down a bit.

_We mean, now you have a boyfriend, a voice, and you have quidditch practices as well. We heard you made Slytherin chaser again._ Prongs replied. _We want to know if you'll still have time to be Twitch and a Marauder._

_You dunces what makes you think after four years that I would change? The only difference is that I can talk._

_Oh, mum found out about you dating a half blood._ Padfoot said nonchalantly

_Mum..._

_Do you think she's going to be okay_? Wormtail asked Moony.

_Mum..._

_Not okay, I promise. _Moony replied.

_I need to hide. Where do I hide?! I know!_

_Twitch calm down. Your mother is just the biggest blood supremacist I know and you'll probably be a disgrace for once in your life._ Prongs replied without really thinking.

_It's too early this can't happen. Sirius! I need you to date a muggleborn! Lily! Date Lily!_

_What?_! (Sirius and James)

_I won't look as bad in comparison. Going to die going to die_ (goes on for like twelve or so more times.)

_You-_

_No, I don't thin-_

_When is she getting here?_

_Tomorrow._


	6. Your leaving

"Mum." Sirius said sitting and rocking a bit in Dumbledore's office, trying helplessly to defuse an already awkward situation.

"Sirius." She stated back, waiting for them to find Amy; where ever she could possibly be hiding. Not really helping on the defusing the awkwardness.

"We found her." Her father said politely ushering in the young clearly upset girl.

Dumbledore then chose to to speak up, "let's start then? What was this meeting about? Ah yes, taking Ms. Amy out of Hogwarts, and loving with her parents so she can relearn the meaning of her life."

"What?!" Both children instantly jumped from where they were sitting. "You can't do that!" They yelled in unison. "You can't let them!" They yelled at Dumbledore.

"Why yes I can," Dumbledore said not really taken aback at their sudden outburst. "I have no say in the matter they are your parents and are the ones paying for her stay. They can chose to take her out of her classes, no matter my objections."

"Mum you can't be serious! I love it here! I have yet to finish my courses! You know I need the experience! How else am I going to learn?!" She thought for a bit looking at her mothers deadpan face. "I have at least two more years to complete!" Amy pleaded to the cold hearted woman.

"No you don't with marks like yours and your family you don't need to finish school. Won't be necessary for a house wife to know how to do anything other than order the elves!" She retorted back.

"A house wife! You expect me to be a house wife?! You may as well put a curse in me and turn me into a house elf!" She said completely and utterly shocked by the lack of knowledge her parents shared towards her. "Their is no way in bloody hell I am going to be a damn house wife!"

"Yes there is, your marriage has already been arranged. By Sirius's graduation you will be married to Lucius Malfoy!"

"No I. Am. Not! Narcissa is in love with Malfoy, has been since she met him, and I won't marry that god awful git! I already love someone else!"

"That filthy-"

"Mr. Black please refrain from profanity in this room." Dumbledore chimed in last minute.

"That half blood your dating?" Her father spat. "We did spoil you too much, now look what you did? You made her too independent." He shot back pointing the fat ugly finger at his wife.

"Oh no! Don't blame this on me, you gave her whatever she wanted!" The two started to argue between themselves.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!" Sirius yelled a bit uncharacteristically. "It's both of your faults!" He said at both of them, he stood up and glared at the two.

They stared at him completely shocked for a moment. "What makes you think you can say that?" One of them spat.

"You two never scolded her once," he started. "You always let her do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, however she wanted to do it. By doing so you made her disturbingly independent, and disturbingly curious about anything and everything. She knows no bounds to what she's doing because you never set any for her to know and _now_ she loves a half blood. And did either of you even notice the fact that she is talking? _Yelling_ also? No I doubt it, no I _sincerely_ doubt it, I'm sure you both had your heads so far up each others arses to even notice." Sirius paused. "Sorry for the profanity professor." Sirius said before sitting back down.

"It's alright my boy."

"Mum, pulling me out of Hogwarts is not going to make a positive difference. If you do this you'll lose me, and you will never find me." Amy said defiantly, the family knew Amy's strange ability to disappear. "If I stay at Hogwarts I will stay with the family, but I won't marry anyone I don't want to."

"We did spoil you," her father grunted. "Who taught you to act like this?"

"Mother taught me how to get what I wanted."

"Professor I think we may have wasted your time if you would excuse us." Ms. Black said standing up.

"Ah, it was no trouble. Please don't come again." The family was ushered out.

"Amelia, you have to marry Malfoy." Her father gripped her shoulders. "A deal had been struck."

"I have a plan for that."


	7. Chapter 7

*The Secret Hideout in the Middle of the Dark Forrest (shimdf)*

Ones invited

•Severus Snape

•Lucius Malfoy

•Bellatrix Black

•Narcissa Black

•Lily Evans

•The Marauders

Amy looked around, Sirius brought the Gryffindors, and she brought the Slytherins. Amy lit the cave with small floating lights, showing off scrolls, potions, ingredients, and mountains of inventions. While the furniture were desks, shelves, a floo fire place, a small bed tucked away, and a magical portrait of the family tree. This was where Amy ran off to, no one ever remembered being invited here, only direct descendants of the Black family can find this cave.

"Looks like were all here." Sirius said.

"Lucius, I'm sure you have already been informed of the situation." Amy stated calling over a self serving tea pot and set, "chamomile alright with everyone?"

"Yes." he stated and was met with blank stares. "Father sent an owl this morning with the news of our engagement." He stated bitterly sipping his tea and adding sugar.

"Wait what?! You two are getting married?!" Was the general response of the group, some chocked up their tea. While Narcissa was sitting there still, feeling betrayed by her own family member.

"Not by choice." Sirius chimed in. "It was arranged to keep the family pure, she refused, but according to my father; this is a key motion in a business deal between two families. If they don't wed, both families could be in financial ruin, ours more so than theirs." Sirius explained.

"The contract states that a Malfoy family heir must marry the Black family heir, which is me." Amy finished.

"So you brought us all here so we can figure a way around that contract." Prongs said figuring it out.

"Yes. Their are currently four heirs to the Black Family Fortune, my eldest brother, my two cousins Cissy and Bella, and I. Only one to the Malfoy family."

"I was disowned years ago so I'm not in that category." Sirius stated.

"Alright we just need to get you disowned." Moony chimed. "All done lets go before something eats us."

"How nice of you to say that. This cave was fortified years before Dumbledore even went here. After all that time don't you think anyone would have figured out how to keep out all the creepy crawlies? No one can even find this cave unless they are a direct descendent of the Black family." Amy pushed off those impossibilities. "Now leaving the cave maybe a problem, but the floo can get you to your common rooms."

"Wait can anyone use that to get to Hogwarts?" Petter asked looking at the old battered thing.

"No one outside can floo to that fireplace, that one is only one way. You can use it to get to your common rooms and back." Sirius said carefully not completely telling the truth.

"Plus if you are going from the common room to here you have to know what this place is called." Amy stated. "Were getting off topic I need to get disowned. Any ideas?"

"Sirius was disowned for hating blood supremacy nonsense." Prongs quipped completely forgetting who was at the table and drinking tea with.

"It's not nonsense." All five Slytherins said automatically. They looked at one another in respective reasoning. The Gryffindors just looked at one another in the weirdness of it, while Sirius was used to the whole to thing.

"Alright. Severus and Amy get married, problem solved lets go to sleep." Moony said standing up.

"Sit." An indescribable force pulled Moony down back to his seat. Amy took another sip of tea, gave Severus a weird look for not even having a reaction. She waved a hand over his face. "You alright?"

Severus shook a bit but then came back to the real world. "I'm sorry what?"

"You alright? My possible marriage to a Malfoy not important enough for you?" Amy asked a bit ticked that her boyfriend wasn't paying attention.

"Yes! Yes it very much is! It's just." He pointed to the outside of the cave where to figures walked about, as if searching for something. Then stop and staring into the entrance of the cave.

The group gulped.

"Didn't you-"

"Say that only-"

"Certain people-"

"Could find this place?" They squeaked in a certain order staring at the cave entrance.

The figures then started to move out of its place and started to walk away.

"We can't be found." Amy replied. "Not even Dumbledore can find this place." She said a little shaken. "Anyways I have loads of defense potions we can just throw and we'll be okay. Plus you all have your wands."

The group nodded being reassured. "Where were we? Ah yes, disownment."

"Theirs a problem with that." Severus stated. "Once Amelia is out of the running there are two others before Narcissa, do you expect the eldest to give up being the heir for nothing?"

"Yes. She only cares about what color her gloss should be." The sisters said bluntly. "Plus she's already engaged."

"Then it leaves it to us to find a way for Amy to be disowned." Prongs stated.

After several hours of bickering and trying to find a way out of the engagement no one wanted they came up with absolutely nothing. Ranging from the Amy and Severus running away and getting married. To Narcissa and Lucius running away and getting married. Along with Amy disappearing for a year, or deciding to go against what she was raised for and opening a pranks shop in Diagon Alley. In the end they found too many way for her parents to forgive her, and her still being heir.

"This." Peter.

"Is." Remus.

"Difficult." Sirius finished everyone was dead tired and out of ideas.

"It'd be easier if both of you, or just one of you didn't show up for the wedding." Prongs said leaning back in his chair covering his eyes.

"Potter." Narcissa.

"That." Bellatrix.

"Was." Lucius.

"Bloody." Severus.

"Brilliant!" Amy said standing up. "Problem solved lets go to bed." Amy looked outside. "My Gods is that sunlight?" She said squinting at the light streaming from entrance. "Oi. Anyone know the time?"

"Seven we have classes in twenty minutes." Severus said looking at his watch.

After a collective groan everyone stood up. "How bout we ditch our classes and stay in bed?" Wormtail suggested.

"They'll find us if we go to our common room with that fireplace, how do you plan on us getting back into the school?" Narcissa asked.

"There's a fireplace in the kitchens." Amy retorted. "You can hide there all day if you want the elves will give you whatever you could possible want."

"Gryffindors first!" Moony shouted.

"Ladies first." Lily said sauntering into the fireplace with a handful of floo. "Kitchens!"

"Oh! I forgot you have to be specific. Hogwarts elves kitchens." Amy's voice said from nowhere and everywhere. "Who knows where _she_ went." Soon everyone was gone but her and her Severus. "Does it bother you that your shagging a taken woman?" She asked him from across her bed.

"No, you were mine first." He said pulling her close. "You know I wouldn't mind the whole 'running away and getting married' thing, as long as we finished our courses."

She giggled and snuggled closer to him. "I don't need to finish my courses."

"Hmm...?"

"I already passed my graduating O.W.L.s exam." Amy said.

"What when?!"

"Third year? I'm only here for the experience. Dumbledore saw it best."

* * *

THE NEXT OF THIS WILL BE A MASSIVE TIME JUMP, TO VOLDYS RULE. SEVS A DEATH EATER AMY IS WHATEVERING AND EVERYTHING IS NOT GOING TO BE PEACHY. OH AND AMYS A PROFET AND DIDNT TE ANYONE UNTIL THE DARK DAYS WHEN SHE SOMEWHAT WORKS FOR VOLDY.

hehehehhehe imperfectsanity


	8. Voldemort Voldemort Voldy Voldy VOLDEMOR

"Severus I don't like this." Amy said crossing her arms looking defiantly.

"Amy we talked about this..." Severus defended himself against his wife. "You said I could choose."

"Yes I did, but I was hoping you would choose correctly." Amy retorted waddling out of the current room. "I can't stay here it makes me want to throw up."

"Amy it's nice I like it." Severus said following his wife.

"It's _green_. It looks like vomit and I will not have my child sleeping in a green room that looks li-" Amy ran to the bathroom from the visual she got in her head. "I'm changing it." She said between heaves as Severus held her long brown locks back from what was Amy's lunch. Amy pulled away from the toilet. "The healer said this would stop after the first trimester." She whined.

"Your mother said that pregnancies are difficult for girls in your family." Severus said reassuringly. "Just imagine in four more months a bouncing baby girl will be living in that green room."

"Not staying green, I'm changing it."

"Amy-"

"I can't stand being in that room." Amy said getting up and brushing her teeth in at the sink leaving Severus sitting in the bathroom floor. Then left to the nursery, locking the door behind her.

When she emerged the room still had a bit of the vomit green but had been placed to where they were leaves in trees. The bottom half of the walls were covered in trees while the top had rolling hills and moving clouds. While in the very distance had a large castle. Which was nothing to the ceiling of moving glowing stars, all of real constellations.

Severus sighed defeated. "Come on, you've got to take your potion." He led her to their small kitchen. "Here you go."

Amy sniffed the glass of slowly bubbling purple glop. "You brew this?" She asked sitting up getting ready to chug the drink.

"Yes. You know I don't trust those they have in the stores." Severus out on his coat. "I won't be back till late."

"Malfoy's?" She asked before chugging the entire drink in one gulp.

"Yes, the Dark Lord sends his regards. He knows how light your stomach has been since you've gotten pregnant and wouldn't want to bring harm to you or the baby. Oh and tell me if you get any revaluations." He kissed his wife before apparated away to Malfoy Manor where a Death Eater meeting was being held.

Amy instantly jumped up and flooed to her other home, where an Order of the Phoenix meeting was being held. "Sorry I'm late!" She said waddling to the room where everyone else was.

"Ah Amy we thought you wouldn't be able to make it." Dumbledore said. "Take a seat."

Amy nodded, taking a seat next to her brother in front of the Potters. She didn't really listen as Dumbledore spoke about the safe and not safe places that everyone could go. Which places are still okay to be, which weren't, and which ones you would get cursed for no reason. Then the more serious matters, the prophecies that were being told. Which held truth was a very important matter that Amy was apart of, she herself was a prophet.

"From what is known, a baby born in July will stop the Dark Lord. It is unknown the gender of the child or from which family the child will come from." Dumbledore looked over to Amy. "Have you heard anything from Severus about the occurring on the other side?"

"Yes. The Dark Lord has managed to find a way to find the children who are most likely to be the chosen one." Amy looked down uncomfortably. "They're are six candidate families." She paused and teared up a bit. "The most likely candidates are the Potters, Longbottoms, and" she choked. "Snapes." The other two families looked down. "Damn this pregnancy, it's gotten me all emotional!" She kept crying, as the other pregnant woman were tearing up at the thought their children could be killed soon after birth.

"Amy are you positive?" Prongs said from across the table.

Sirius put an arm around his sister as she nodded slowly. "I was the one who revealed it. They out me under I couldn't control what I said!" She tried to defend herself.

"We know Amy, they would have killed you if you didn't what he said." Lily said almost compassionately. They were almost friends. Almost.

She was risking her life on a daily bases to help her boys. "You have to run, both of you, you have to hide." Amy warned both families. "The Dark Lord already suspects me and my child. He plans to use her, if she is the chosen one, even I she isn't he plans on..." Amy chocked again. "I saw what he's going to do."

"Amy. What is he going to do?" Asked a Longbottom.

"He's going to kill me, and turn my daughter into a-" the rest didn't need to be spoken. She couldn't look at the Longbottoms, she betrays them. They've always been so kind to her.

"Does Severus-?" Sirius started.

Amy shook her head forlornly. "Just run, run while you have the chance." She said getting up. "I'm going to be going now. Severus will be getting home soon."

* * *

*Malfoy Manor*

"Ah Severus how kind of you to join us." The Dark Lord sneered.

"Amy-" Severus started.

"Is still ill I presume?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Sit down." He commanded he then droned on about which where should they attack. Which places we're the best to be, which were the ones filled with the Phoenix. Where to attack the Phoenix, what were they planning, did they know of the prophecy? How could they use that as an advantage. Which members of the Pheonix should they kill next, who should get to kill who. So on and so forth.

"Severus has Amy been in anyway useful and dreamt of something useful?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes. She knows where the sword of Gryffindor is hidden." He said knowing that wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, but enough to get Voldemort off for a while.

"The sword of Gryffindor?!" Bellatrix bellowed. "None of us has managed to even see it! Dark Lord let me fetch it!"

Voldemort was very intreged knowing what the sword could do and was very important that he had it in his possession instead of anyone else. "Where would this be?"

"Amy knows."

"She still doesn't tell you anything does she?" Bella giggled from the other side of the table. Getting a few laughs from everyone in the entire room.

"Silence." The room went still and waiting. "Narcissa, be. A dear and retrieve the information from her."

The rest if the night droned on.

* * *

**ah hello everyone. Meaning the eleven people that follow me and the one ten to twenty that read all the way through, either way all greatly loved and appreciated. Hey, you know reviewing won't kill you, if love to know if the is startong to drag on, if I should have ended it a chapters ago. Maybe I should have. Maybe in should go back and make this an M rated fanfic. No idea. So tell me and you will be loved. **

**~Not Perfect Enough To Come Up With A Name. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Sorry for the delay. Mistress has fallen ill, the baby is too much for her body to take." A healer called said leading the two sisters to Amy and Severus's bedroom. She stopped at the door. "It's likely she won't make it after the pregnancy." She whispered to the sisters. "Sir Severus has told me not to tell her, but I can tell you two also hold her dear. So I must tell you, she only has five months left." She opened the door to reveal a paling Amy who was looking out her bedroom window.

"Cissy?" She said not turning her eyes from the window. "Your baby seems healthy."

"Amy. You look-" Narcissa started.

"Sickly?" She started to giggle but ended a in a coughing fit."Severus told me why you were here." Amy said looking over to her cousins. "The sword you want to know where it is?"

"Yes." Bellatrix said instead of her sister, for Narcissa was in too much shock to say anything.

"Isn't it obvious, it's at Hogwarts." She said. "I know how to get there, but I have to be the one to do it."

"Amy you can't." Narcissa said trying to defend her.

"It's alright. I have a few potions Severus doesn't know about. Plus no one stands a chance against me in a duel. Everyone knows that." Amy said with a wink. "Not even Dumbledore himself could beat me."

"We know, where is the sword so I can tell the Dark Lord?" Narcissa asked taking hold of her small cold hand.

"In the SHIMDF." She smiled weakly.

Narcissa sighed in disbelief. "Amy how are you really?"

"Fine enough it looks worse than it is. Narcissa have you thought of Draco?" Amy asked looking at her.

"Draco?" She asked looking at Amy.

"As your son's name." Amy replied. "I think it would be fitting. Narcissa do you know what Severus tried to paint the nursery?"

"No, what?" Narcissa asked.

"Green, it looked like vomit." Amy said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Green, for a girl's room? He has no sensable taste why did you let him pick the color?" Bellatrix asked.

"That or the baby's name, and I don't want a baby girl named 'Lily' running around. Come on, me show you what I did to the room." She said throwing pale shaky legs over the edge of the bed and standing up.

"Amy you really-" Bella tried to get her to sit back down.

"Oh, Belly you worry too much. Come on!" Amy shakely got up on her weak feet, stumbled a bit, pushed off the worried looks, and led them to her baby'a soon to be room.

"Amy." Narcissa said taken aback.

"You can't do anything average now can you?" Bellatrix teased.

"How did you guess?" Amy said turning around. She sat in her rocking chair next to the empty white crib. "It's a shame, I won't see my daughter grow up in this room."

The sisters turned away. "How did you know?" Bella asked not looking at her.

"I already foresaw my death. Either I can die during childbirth, or I let the Dark Lord kill me." She rocked lightly patting her stomach.

"Why would he kill you?" Narcissa asked a little to loudly.

"I'm dangerous to have, I have never lost a duel in my life. You remember why that is?" Amy asked Bella.

"You don't have to say spells." She whispered.

"Making it impossible for anyone to know what the hell I'm going to do. You see the Dark Lord is finally seeing me as a threat, he sees my loyalty wavering."

"Amy what are you telling us?" Narcissa asked frightened for her life.

"The truth a secret I will hold you both to until my daughter dies." Amelia stated. "I will tell you my plan. I won't be here after my child is born, Severus is getting a job at Hogwarts as a potions master. My job at the ministry will be taken over by some pink little bitch, and my daughter will be raised at Hogwarts and be taught how to be a lady by you Narcissa on the school breaks. I will be gone but I won't be-"

* * *

*time passing*

Narcissa jumped at up and looked around her room. "_How did I get here_?" She thought to herself she looked over to her sleeping husband. "_What time is it?_" Narcissa got up and out of her lavish room. She entered her large living room and looked at the grandfather clock to see it was already two in the morning. "_Amy, she told me something dangerous; she erased my memories."_

"Madam?" A small elf asked looking at his mistress. "Are you sleep walkin'? If so madam please let me escort you back to your room."

"No Dobby, I am not sleep walking." Narcissa snapped at him not turning around.

"You said that last time, an' I got in trouble for lettin' you sleep in the living room. Please madam let me escort you back to your room." Dobby said nearing the woman.

"Last time?" She had no recollection of sleep walking of sleeping in the living room. "I don't remember sleeping in the living room."

"Last night, you slept here, and the night before that I caught you here, you've been doin' it for some time now. Please let me escort you to your room." Dobby said walking even closer to her with pleading eyes.

"Why do you want to take me to my room so badly Dobby?"

"Miss Amelia told me to, she said is wasn't good for the baby for you to be walking about with your wits not about you." Dobby said.

"Dobby do you remember when I went to see Amy with my sister?"

"With your sister? A few months ago I think. You visited her by yourself a everyday for a few months, except this one. She passed a few days ago... Do you not remember? It was a very sad day, I do not want to remember the day she passed either."

"What day is it?!" Narcissa asked.

"3rd of August. She left you a letter, she told me to give it to you today actuall-"

"What are you waiting for go get it!" Narcissa seethed not sure to hold back tears. Her younger cousin Amy, the one who often got Narcissa and Bellatrix in trouble in multiple occasions. Every time they got in trouble was worth the adventure they would go on. Those adventures were gone now. Bellatrix must know she always knows.

"Madam your letter." Dobby said shyly.

Narcissa snatched the letter out of the elf's hands.


	10. Lettered end

**I've been putting this off for too long. This might be heart wrenching.**

* * *

Severus paced back and forth outside his bedroom door hearing his wife's ear shattering screams from behind the door. The doctor wouldn't let him be in the room with her, the 20th bloody century! I should be able to be in that room with her! She's delivering a baby for Merlin's sake! Severus paced faster, biting his thumb nail.

Suddenly the door opened revealing a disheveled doctor. "Severus. You can come in now." He said ushering him.

He quickly made his way to his pale wife holding a beautiful baby girl in her thin arms.

"Amy." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. "She's beautiful." He looked into chocolate brown eyes.

"I know." She whispered adoring the thing she spent half a day getting out of her. Five minutes to midnight, she pushed the minute and hour hands so it would be five minutes past midnight.

The doctor looked up at the clock. "12:05 AM August first, patient was born into the world." He said to a nurse who was dutifully writing down everything he said. "Do you have a name?"

"Severus?" Amy said looking up at her husband.

"You want me-?" He was cut off by his wife kissing him and nodding. "I- uh... Do I have to come up with one now?"

The doctor laughed. "No you have sometime before you chose a name. Dear are you alright?"

Severus turned to Amy.

"Severus." She whispered losing consciousness. "Love her." Her eyes fluttered shut. They didn't open again.

Severus has finally put the baby to sleep. He still couldn't believe his one and only love was gone, he couldn't believe she knew she was going, and didn't have the common courtesy to tell him. She left him a letter, she left letters to everyone. All he could do was stare at the dark blue letter with the gold number two pressed on the back, and his name in the same gold on the front. She left an almost identical one for their daughter, except her's had a number one on it.

Severus pulled the number two apart and looked at the whole parchment in his hands.

My dearest Severus,

Not going to lie, I knew I was going to die. I just thought that it would be better for both of us just not to tell you what was to happen. I cannot express how much love I feel for you, I hope you continue to love me too even after I'm gone. There are unfinished things I have left behind.

The Dark Bastard had suspicions of me being on the side of the Phoenix. I'd like to confirm those suspicions. If I hadn't died during child birth, he would kill me to turn our daughter in a horcrux. So please my love, join the Order as well. They'll keep her safe.

I'm sorry for keeping this brief but we will one day meet again.

Your love,

Amelia

Mrs. Malfoy

Dear Cissy,

I erased your memories for your own good, you couldn't keep the secret the Dark Idiot was getting suspicious of you too. I wish you the best, you and your son will lead a troubled path. Draco (your son) will become a God awful git, but he will grow out of it. He will grow up a lonely child he will need friends, he and my daughter will grow up together. Love them both, for me?

Cissy remember when we first met? I was only two years old and you were three. I wouldn't expect you to, but it was at a wedding our creepy fat lard of an uncle was getting married for the fifth time. Again for a gold digger.

I remember it well it was the first time someone scolded me. Just because I was running wild at a party. I was two.

But I found you and Belly on the ground, and you were on the ground crying. I soon found out the bride pushed you out of her way. That's when we decided to get together to get back at the stupid mean bride. We stole our parents wands and started saying random spells. We also stole the cake and all of us and the other children devoured it.

The parents found us sleeping in a closet covered in cake. Remember that bride being furious? She didn't last long to begin with, how long was it until she died? A month? Two?

Eh, that day I decided to be one fit pranks. I have you to thank.

I will always hold you dear,

Amy.

Dark Lord,

I wish to tell you that I've known I've been dying for a while now. I've known what you were planning to do to me and my freshly born daughter, i unfortunately couldn't last long enough for that to happen, and for that I am truly sorry. I know of the rumors of me being against you, i hear tell you in iin my death note that I have always been faithful to you. I have come to best conclusion I have seen both boys grow up, the Potter boy will grow up weak and scrony, he will be much like his useless brother. While the Longbottom will grow big and strong, I believe it will be the Longbottom's child.

For the Last Time,

Amy

Potter,

I bought you time, run and never look back. Don't trust anyone.

Amy

Longbottom

I am so so sorry.

Amy.

* * *

**I'm going to make a sequel on the daughter growing up in Hogwarts and with Draco. Probably going to be Draco/OC Yeah we'll see how that goes **


End file.
